Lubrication and cooling of metalworking operations have been long standing problems for mechanized metalworking. Extreme heat and friction are generated in such operations and are reduced commonly by the application of metalworking fluids. Metalworking fluids typically provide cooling, lubrication, metal chip evacuation, and short-term corrosion protection. Thus, the machining of a metal part usually involves the use of a metalworking fluid.
Conventional metalworking fluids can be divided into four basic categories: straight oils, synthetics, semi-synthetics, and soluble oils. However, metalworking fluids in each of these categories have economic, health and safety, or environmental issues associated with their use.